


The accidental side of things

by bellfort3



Series: Happy accidents [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, IN REAL LIFE, One Shot, Other, Philza is mentioned, Protective Wilbur, Techno is Mentioned, They ARE brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur, happy tommy, happy wilbur, mcyt - Freeform, pure fluff, they are family, tired tommy, tommy and wilbur meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: August 16, 2021, Tommy and Wilbur arrange to meet up again in real life. This time, Wilbur comes to Nottingham, Tommy's hometown. Together, they spend a 'day-in-the-life' of TommyInnit.
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Series: Happy accidents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095023
Comments: 33
Kudos: 728
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The accidental side of things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello
> 
> -This one-shot takes place in Nottingham, which is where Tommy actually lives. This is stated in the E-Boys podcast he did if you are looking for the clip.  
> -Not an accurate interpretation of Mr. and Mrs. Innit obviously 
> 
> I'm back with some more fluff for you! This one took me a few days and I'm not 100% happy with it but it's okay. I hope you all enjoy and if you do, be sure to leave some love <3

Tommy would be lying if he said he hadn’t been counting down the days since the date had been finalized. There, in the smack dab middle of his monthly calendar, was a bright red circle around the date August 16th, 2021. Nearly a year after the original Brighton meet-up, Tommy was meeting Wilbur again in person, but this time in Nottingham, Tommy’s hometown. 

The best part about having the meet-up in Nottingham was that Tommy didn’t need parental supervision. “MUM! DAD! I’M GOING TO MEET WILBUR!” The teen shouted up the stairs to his parents. He had one hand on the door and the other holding his mask. Even after a year and a half of the coronavirus, through every spike and fall of cases, the law of having to wear a mask in public never let up. 

“Okay, Tom! Be safe! Text us when you are on your way back!” Tommy’s mum yelled back and with that, Tommy pushed open the door and strapped his mask over his face. He stepped out onto his front porch, taking a moment to bask in the rare England sun before starting down the street. 

They had frankly gotten lucky, choosing to meet-up on such a beautiful day. The sun was shining before a clear backdrop, not a cloud in the sky. And it was _warm_ , almost warm enough for Tommy to feel hot in the **_Schlatt & Co. _ **hoodie he was wearing after just a few minutes of walking. They had planned to meet up in the city square and at the rate Tommy’s overly-excited ass was walking, he was going to be early. 

True to his thoughts, Tommy rounded the corner into the city square less than five minutes later. It was fairly empty, given that it was still properly early to be wandering around the city on a Saturday. He took a seat on the edge of one of the numerous fountains, pulling his legs up under him so he sat in a ball. He pulled his phone out of his shorts pocket, busying himself with Twitter replies whilst trying to quell the nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

Tommy hated that he was anxious to meet Wilbur. He would have thought he’d have gotten over it the first time they met, and back then he had seven other people to worry about! Maybe that was the reason he was suddenly so worked up-it was just going to be him and Wilbur. No Philza to annoy, no Niki to coddle, no sad!Fundy to bully. Just him and Wilbur, no one else, and no screen between them. Tommy swallowed thickly. 

Tommy’s phone vibrated in his sweaty hand. 

Cursing, Tommy wiped his palm off on his shorts and glanced at the notification. It was from Wilbur on imessage.

**Wilbur Soot:** _AHHH HELP WHERE DO I PARK IN THIS GODFORSAKEN CITY_

Tommy smiled, chuckling lightly to himself at the panicked tone of Wilbur’s message. He quickly typed back, _‘just park behind one of the shops or smth’_ before turning his attention back to spamming Ariana Grande on Twitter in one last fetal attempt to slow his racing heart. 

_Calm down,_ he told himself, sucking in a deep breath. _There’s nothing to be nervous about. Just you and Big Dubs spending the day in Nottingham...and then going back to my house for dinner...and Wilbur meeting my parents...and sleeping in our guest room for the night._

The sudden and desperate urge to run washed over Tommy. He was so anxious he could throw up or pass out or throw up and _then_ pass out, right in his own puddle of vomit and all-

“IS THAT _TOMMYINNIT?!”_

All of his anxious and nervous thoughts were thrown clear out the window as Tommy turned sharply to the sound of the voice, eyes locking on a gangly figure half-jogging towards him. The man was wearing a cream-colored t-shirt with a white button-up strewn overtop, matched with some khaki shorts, loafers, and his signature wire-rimmed glasses. Even if he hadn’t shouted his name, Tommy would have been able to spot that Brighton bitch from a mile away just based on his obvious beach attire. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy spoke carefully, slowly unfurling himself from his seat along the fountain. He waited another moment, letting Wilbur get a bit closer before shooting up from his spot and racing across the square. 

_“Wilbur!”_

The pair collided a second later, Tommy leaping into Wilbur’s outstretched arms like a boy reuniting with his brother that had been away at war for the last six months. He linked his arms around his neck, hooking his legs around his waist, and buried his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He was shaking, trembling, but not from his previous anxieties. 

“Wo-ah,” Wilbur stumbled backward, barely catching the boisterous teen in his arms. “Woah there, Tommy.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, just clung to Wilbur tighter. 

Wilbur chuckled awkwardly. “It’s alright, Tommy. I got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy hummed in acknowledgment. He felt silly for being so anxious over meeting Wilbur again. Who would be anxious to see their big brother? 

After another second of hugging each other, Tommy finally pulled away, dropping to the ground on slightly unsteady feet. 

“Wilbur,” he sounded in awe. “You’re here.”

Wilbur smirked. “No shit. If I weren’t, you would’ve just hugged a stranger for five minutes.”

“It was not for _five minutes.”_

“Hmm, whatever you say.”

Tommy huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Despite the hot embarrassment that warmed his cheeks, he didn’t regret it. That hug would linger with him for the rest of the month, no doubt. 

“Awww, is Tommy embarrassed?” Wilbur asked in a mocking tone. “Did Tommy miss me?”

Tommy scoffed. “There’s nothing about you that I could possibly _like_ , let alone _miss._ I only agreed to meet up with you again for all the likes it’ll get on Twitter. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

Wilbur snorted. “That’s hard to believe after you just crawled up me like a koala.”

“Believe it, bitch.”  
  


Wilbur didn’t retort. He pulled out his phone and gestured for Tommy to come closer to him. 

“What?”

“Just come here. Phil and Techno wanted a picture of your initial reaction to seeing me but that would’ve ruined the moment. This is close enough.”

Tommy obliged, shuffling forward so he was leaning into Wilbur’s space awkwardly while the older held the camera above their heads. Right before the camera flashed, Wilbur extended his arm around Tommy’s bony shoulders, pulling the teen flush against his side. The result was a bleary photo of the pair, Wilbur looking like a smiling giant compared to a surprised and wide-eyed Tommy. 

“There!” Wilbur exclaimed once he had sent the photo to both Phil and Techno. “Now no one can say this meetup was fake.” 

Tommy laughed. “Unlike Gogy, we don’t lie to our fans.”

Wilbur nodded. “We only lie about the _important_ things.”

“Damn right,” Tommy said, a grin lighting up his face. Wilbur couldn’t help himself from mirroring Tommy with his own brazen smile. “Now, c’mon! The city is large and we don’t have all day!”

Wilbur let himself be dragged away by the gremlin child, muttering under his breath about how yes, they actually _did_ have all day.

\-----

The first thing on the agenda was breakfast. Food had been the last thing on Tommy's mind that morning while preparing to meet Wilbur and well, Wilbur made a habit of skipping the day’s most important meal. They only saw it fit to go get some food before starting the rest of the day. 

“So, here’s what I was thinking, Big Dubs,” Tommy started as soon as he sat down with his cup of tea and breakfast bagel. Wilbur looked up as he took a long sip of his coffee. “I know you really like all that old people stuff, so I was thinking we could go see the museums and maybe the castle. I don’t know how much you know about the legend of Robin Hood-”

Wilbur cut him off with a laugh. “Tommy, Tommy,” he huffed. “I did not drive the five hours to Nottingham to go look at the architecture and the history of the city or any of that other bullshit you just said. I came here to spend time with _you_ . I want to see _your_ life, not the life you think I want to see.” 

Tommy froze, his bagel halfway to his mouth. He blinked dubiously. “You mean…” he started with caution. “You want a _‘day-in-the-life’_ with Tommyinnit?”

Wilbur grinned. “That’s exactly what I want.”

Tommy hummed and took another bite of his breakfast bagel. “I think I can do that for you,” he said once he had swallowed. “Although, my home life isn’t all that exciting.”

Wilbur moved his hashbrowns around on his plate, nodding along to what Tommy was saying. “That’s kinda why I want to see it,” he admitted. 

Tommy made a confused noise as he chewed but Wilbur didn’t say anything more, instead opting to eat breakfast in a comfortable silence. He didn’t want to make the morning awkward by spewing his guts about how excited he was to see a side of TommyInnit that no one else got to see. Wilbur obviously knew the _real_ Tommy, the Tommy without his obnoxious yet entertaining persona, but this felt more personal. This felt like a step-up in their relationship, at least to Wilbur. 

After breakfast, Tommy suggested taking Wilbur to his college, where he was in his second year of studying film and editing. 

“And right there,” Tommy was saying, pointing to the sidewalk that ran around the courtyard. “That was where I was recognized for the first time nearly a year ago, now.”

Wilbur smiled softly, reminiscing. “I still remember the first time I was recognized in public. It was during Soot House when I was out with David and Charlie and the like. We all got recognized by these two teenage girls.”

Tommy kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk as if he were trying to burn a hole in the exact spot that he had been recognized. “I think I’ll always remember the first time. I thought I’d remember them all, but the faces tend to blur together these days.”

Wilbur sighed, carding a hand through his brown curls. “That tends to happen, especially when you have eight million subscribers like yourself.” 

“Dream doesn’t have to worry about it.”

“That’s because Dream still hasn’t done a face reveal.”

“He’s too much of a pussy. I wouldn’t be surprised if he _never_ did a face reveal.”

Wilbur snickered. “That he is.”

\-----

Next, they walked to Wollaton Park, the same park where Tommy had filmed his one million subscriber special. Standing by the groves of trees and looking out at all of the various groups of kids running around in the lush green grass, Tommy suddenly felt nostalgic. He remembered that day very clearly, probably better so than any other video he had ever recorded. He remembered meeting up with Freddie and Eryn and wandering the city for hours. They hadn’t really had a plan, more of a general idea of what they wanted to film. In the end, Tommy had been happy with the results, even if he did almost scrap the idea multiple times whilst editing. 

Beside him, Wilbur cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but do you know of Technobalde?”

Tommy flinched, blinking out of his memories as heat rushed to his face at an absurd rate. Wilbur dissolved into a fit of laughter next to him, obviously very pleased with himself with the reference he had made to Tommy’s video. 

“No, no, no,” Tommy chastised, trying to take on a more authoritative tone even when his voice cracked. “You will not embarrass me. That video has over six million views. If anything, I’m proud of it.” 

Wilbur laughed even harder. “And I guarantee you, all six million of those people got second-hand embarrassment from watching.”

“Shut the fuck up! You’re just jealous.”

“Yes, I’m very jealous of the fact that you went up to random girls and told them that they were your girlfriend and it didn’t work. I’m sooo jealous.”

Tommy scoffed and stormed away, trying to hide the red that stained his face and ears and neck. Wilbur cackled to himself before jogging to catch up to him, half-assed apologies falling from his lips the whole time. 

\-----

After grabbing lunch at a small fish and chips restaurant, the pair made their way to the city square. Other than going to school or hanging out in the park with his friends, Tommy spent most of his free time in town. Whether he was shopping, grabbing some food, or just going for a walk, he usually found himself on the main street of the city square. There were a variety of stores and restaurants to choose from, but his favorite by far was the game store. Similar to a _Game Stop_ in America, the game store sold video games, consoles, figurines, equipment, and more. Tommy would spend hours in there if he could. 

“This was the place where I got my first ever console,” Tommy stated as he strolled up to the _YouTooz_ display, blue eyes scanning the diverse selection. 

“Hmm,” Wilbur hummed. “What was it? A _GameBoy?”_

Tommy made a face. “I’m seventeen, not forty. It was a _DS.”_

“Fuck you, I had a _GameBoy.”_

“Thanks for proving my point.”

“I’m not forty!”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving. Tell your parents I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t stand to be around you any longer. I’m going back to Brighton.” 

Tommy surprised both of them when he reached out and latched onto Wilbur’s arm when the older man feigned walking away. He tugged on his sleeve, successfully pulling Wilbur back to his side. 

“You don’t mean that. Anyway, would it be a waste of money to buy myself another Tubbo _YouTooz?”_

Wilbur’s brain buffered for a moment. Tommy was still holding his sleeve. It reminded him of a child holding onto their mother’s coat while they walked around a grocery store for some reason. 

“Y-yes, it would be,” The brunette finally stammered. “You already have like two, you don’t need a third.”

“But _Tubboooo.”_

Wilbur ignored his childish whines and went to exit the store. Tommy, still holding on, was dragged along. 

\-----

It was really during the walk home when Tommy came crashing down. The whole day, he’d been going, going, going, barely taking the time to breathe. It was only a matter of time before the tank ticked empty and Tommy found it hard to keep the energetic facade on. 

Wilbur seemed to notice it too. They were walking down Tommy’s street, only a few houses away from being on the Innit’s doorstep. Tommy was being relatively quiet by his side, walking with his head down and feet slightly dragging. 

“You good there, Toms?” Wilbur asked quietly, knocking his shoulder against the younger's affectionately. 

Tommy stumbled before quickly righting himself. He blinked up at Wilbur sleepily. “‘M good, Wilba,” he slurred slightly, turning his attention back to the sidewalk. _One foot in front of the other._

Wilbur smirked and shot his arm out, snatching Tommy around the shoulder and pulling him into his side. “And that’s why you slurring your words and stumbling all over the sidewalk, yeah?”

Tommy hummed, unconsciously slumping against Wilbur and letting the older do the majority of the walking for the both of them. “‘M not.”

“It’s okay to be tired, Tommy. It’s been a long day.”

Tommy didn’t respond right away. He reached up and let his arm curl around Wilbur’s abdomen so he was helping to hold himself up. “It's still early, though.”

Wilbur scoffed. Of course, Tommy was fighting him on this. “It’s supper time. Not too early. If anything, it’s bedtime for a child such as yourself.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Wilbur snickered, ruffling Tommy’s curls with his free hand. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the pair arriving in front of Tommy’s house a few minutes later. Reluctantly, Tommy detangled himself from Wilbur and approached the door first. He hesitated slightly, glancing back at the brunette, before pushing open the door. 

“MUM! DAD! I’M HOME!” 

“Christ, Thomas! There’s no need to yell, we’re right here! Oh.” Mrs. Innit rounded the corner, salad bowl in hand. She paused when she saw Wilbur step into the house after her son. 

“Hello,” Wilbur greeted, taking a step forward and offering a hand out to the woman. “I’m Wilbur. Nice to meet you.”

Mrs. Innit cocked an eyebrow before blatantly ignoring Wilbur’s outstretched hand and moving in for a side hug. “Wilbur!” She crowed. Wilbur was taken aback by how similar she and Tommy sounded. Even if Tommy hadn’t inherited her frizzy brown hair and shorter figure, he sure did inherit her loud mouth and straight-forward attitude.“Welcome, welcome! We are thrilled to have you!”

Wilbur beamed, pulling back from her loose embrace. “I’m thrilled to be here. Thank you for having me.”

Mrs. Innit smiled warmly, _motherly,_ at him before turning and shouting back into the kitchen. “Peter! Tommy and Wilbur are here!”

There was the sound of the oven closing and Mr. Innit walked into the room. Once again, Wilbur was shocked by how similar he and Tommy looked. They were both tall and lanky, with tawny blonde hair and stark blue eyes. Mr. Innit’s worn face broke out into a smile when he spotted Wilbur.

“Mr. Soot! Nice to see you again,” Mr. Innit said, positioning himself next to his wife. “How are you?”

“I’m good-great, actually,” Wilbur admitted and shot a glance over to Tommy, who was leaning against the stairway railing. “Tommy and I had an awesome time.”

Mrs. Innit snorted. “I can tell. Tom, why don’t you go get yourself a coke? That may help perk you up a bit before dinner. Wilbur, I hope you’re okay with sausage and potatoes?”

“Yes, that sounds brilliant, thank you,” Wilbur responded and let his attention wander to Tommy as the younger pulled on his sleeve. He started walking and Wilbur took that as his cue to follow. 

Tommy led Wilbur out into their small garage, to a fridge shoved against the far wall. He opened it to reveal a variety of beverages.

“I’m gonna have a coke, do you want a beer or something?” Tommy asked, reaching in and pulling out a trusty silver and red can. 

Wilbur declined. “If I have a beer I’ll pass out before you do. Beer is too heavy for me.”

“Would you prefer wine?”

Wilbur chuckled. It was endearing how well Tommy knew him. Tommy had even referred to Wilbur as a ‘wine-aunt’ the other day. “I’m good, Tommy. Water is fine.”

Tommy squinted at him for a moment before retrieving a water bottle and tossing it to the brunette. “We can go chill in my room until supper is ready,” Tommy said and started walking again. Wilbur obediently followed. 

\-----

Tommy’s room looked the exact same as it did online. Small, messy, and lived in. Tommy’s set-up was right across from the door, all three monitors blank and staring. The desk was clean for the most part, besides a binder, some papers, and an old coke can. The shelves above and to the left of the desk were cluttered with just _shit._ Folders, papers, binders, books, figurines, _YouTube_ plaques. On the right was Tommy’s bed, cast with the same blue and gray comforter he had had since Primary School. It was obvious that the teen had not made his bed that morning. The blankets and sheets were rumpled, one of the many pillows tossed to the opposite side of the frame. Tommy personally thought it looked more inviting that way. Especially now, with exhaustion weighing him down with every step he took, his warm bed was calling for him, seducing him. 

Wilbur threw himself into Tommy’s gaming chair dramatically. “So, this is where the magic happens. Doesn’t look very magical to me.”

Tommy placed his unopened coke on his nightstand. “It’s a teenage boy’s bedroom, how much magic were you expecting?”

Wilbur barked out a laugh. “You have no right to be so funny when you’re this tired.”

Tommy shrugged and flopped down onto his bed. He sighed in contentment, pulling his blankets up over his lower half and shoving his face into one of the pillows. “It’s just who I am, stop trying to change me.”

“I’m not trying to change you!” Wilbur spluttered.

Tommy hummed non committedly. He couldn’t stop his eyes from closing, the pull sleep had on him even stronger now that he had succumbed to getting into bed. “Wilby…”

“Yes?”

“‘M gonna fall ‘sleep.”

“Hmm. Better not, I might have to take some pictures for blackmail purposes, you gremlin child.”

Tommy didn’t reply. Already, had his breathing evened out, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Wilbur softened once he realized that Tommy had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful, calm and vulnerable in a way Wilbur had never seen before. But this is what he had wanted, wasn’t it? To drive all the way out to Nottingham and see a different side of Tommy. He had seen many different sides of Tommy already, the side of him that lit up in front of the camera, the more chilled-out side of him when they were offline, the side of him that was anxious in front of bigger creators, the side of him that was weighed down with expectations. Tommy was a kaleidoscope; no matter how long or how far he looked, there was always something more to see. 

Stifling a sigh, Wilbur rose from his chair. He stepped over to Tommy, reaching out and running his fingers through his thick blond locks. Tommy unconsciously nuzzled into the touch, pressing his head up into Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips. 

Out of all the different sides of Tommy Wilbur had met so far, he thinks he likes this one the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
